¿Cómo murió Beyond Birthday?
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Light tiene un plan para descubrir el nombre real de L. L sospecha de que Light es Kira. Pero el único que no saldrá intacto de esta será Beyond Birthday...


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno traje un pequeño one-shoot con mi teoría de cómo murió B. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Advertencias: OoC, absurdo y mil y una cosas que no sé cómo clasificar.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece porque si así fuera, Beyond Birthday estaría vivito y coleando (No me imagino a Beyond coleando LOL) **

* * *

><p>Light y Ryuuzaky se encontraban en el hotel donde se hospedaba el pelinegro. Light tuvo una brillante idea para descubrir el verdadero nombre de L.<p>

-Oye Ryuuzaky. ¿Me podrías decir tu verdadero nombre? Vamos, sí no, no podré enviarte tus regalos para navidad.- Le dijo Light a nuestro despeinado detective con la Death Note en mano.

-Está bien... me llamo Beyond Birthday.- Mintió el pelinegro.

_-"¿Beyond Birthday? Con razón no lo va diciendo por ahí. Beyond es un nombre muy raro por sí solo y luego con Birthday..."- _Pensaba el castaño anotando su nombre.

* * *

><p>-¡Despierta fenómeno del infierno!- Le gritó uno de los policías a Birthday. Maldición. Ni su mamá lo regañaba tanto.<p>

-¡Apúrate! ¡Ya es hora de que vayas a tragar algo!- Le siguió gritando.

-Si a las porquerías que sirven aquí se les puede llamar comida...- Dijo el oji rojo más para sí mismo.

Y bueno cómo era un interno de máxima seguridad tenían que escoltarlo.

Apenas llego a la cafetería de la cárcel se dirigió a servirse su comida. Aunque a esta hora no tenía mucha hambre, así que solo agarró un frasco de mermelada de fresa.

Se sentó en una mesa algo apartada del resto. Pero...

De repente sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho.

-Oh demonios... ¡Moriré virgen!-Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Beyond antes de caer al suelo.

Dos policías fueron rápidamente a ver qué le pasaba al pelinegro.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Ha muerto!- Exclamó uno de los policías.

-¡Jeje! ¡Murió virgen!- Se burló uno de los internos que escuchó lo que Beyond dijo.

-¡Te veré en el infierno!- Le gritó Beyond desde el suelo para volver a morir.

-Verificaré que SI esté muerto... ¡Mermelada gratis en el estacionamiento!- B no se movió ni un centímetro.- Sí, ya se murió... ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡Acabo de tocar a un muerto!- Grito horrorizado.

-Bueno no importa... ¿Lo enterramos o lo botamos por ahí?- Le pregunto uno de los dos policías.

-Botémoslo por ahí, después. ¡YO INVITO LAS COPAS! ¡A TODOS!- Ante estas palabras todos los convictos celebraron.

-Maldición... ¿No me pudieron dejar vivo un dia más?- Se preguntó el fantasma de Beyond.

-Ni idea pero debes ir ya al otro mundo.- Le dijo un Shinigami que llego de no sé dónde.

-¡AHHHH! ¿Y tú qué eres?- Gritó el oji rojo apenas lo vio.

-¿Yo? Bueno yo soy un Shinigami. Y me dijeron que viniera a buscar a un psicópata aterrador, patético, un completo fenómeno que sorprende que no haya cometido suicidio...

-¡Bueno ya entendí!- Le gritó el pelinegro harto de que el Shinigami lo describiera.

-Bueno solo digo lo que me dijo una mujer sobre ti.- Ante estas palabras Birthday comprendió que se trataba de la perra que lo trajo ahí, Naomi Misora.

-¿Naomi Misora está en el otro mundo?- Preguntó el asesino.

-Eh, sí. ¿Por?- Respondió el Shinigami sin nombre.

-Por nada...- Dijo el oji rojo con una sonrisa ¿Pervertida?-_"Ahora sí, Naomi... ¡Vas a ser MIZORRA! KYAHAHAHAHA"- _Pensó Birthday evitando carcajearse de su propio chiste mental en el que distorsionó el nombre de Misora. Algo que extrañó al Shinigami fue el hilo de sangre que salía de la nariz del asesino_._

* * *

><p>-¡L! ¡Acaba de suceder algo!- Le informó Watari al detective.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Watari? ¿Ya atraparon al que se robó mis dulces?- Preguntó el pelinegro con calma.

-No, no es eso. ¡Beyond Birthday acaba de morir por un ataque cardiaco!- Exclamó el viejo.

Light supo que una vez más... L había ganado.

-48.7% de probabilidades de que Light sea Kira.- Dijo L con tranquilidad.

-¡BUENO YA ME HARTÉ! ¡Escribiré nombres al azar y si de casualidad te mueres...! ¡YO NO SÉ NADA!- Y el castaño se puso a escribir tal cual demente en la Death Note.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué escribiste "Raquel García"?- Pregunto el detective ante lo que escribió el castaño.<p>

-Te conozco hace unos meses... dios sabrá como eras hace un año...

* * *

><p>Light seguía escribiendo... hasta que... se cansó...<p>

Mientras tanto el detective se puso a tararear una canción.

Light lo miró por un momento.

-Creo que mi método de uso es el equivocado.- Dijo Light acercándose al pelinegro.

-¿Eh?

-¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE YA!- Light empezó a golpear con la Death Note a L esperando con eso terminar la vida del pelinegro.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Basta! ¡84.7% de probabilidades de que seas Kira!- Le gritó el pelinegro.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que yo soy Kira! – Le gritó el castaño cesando los golpes

-Kira.- Lo llamó el ojeroso.

-¿Qué? ¡D'OH!- El castaño maldijo al estilo Homero Simpson ante el engaño del pelinegro.

- 93% de probabilidad... tengo una idea... si no eres Kira entonces no te molestará que te investigue ¿No?- Le dijo el ojeroso divertido.

-Bueno no.- Le respondió la mala imitación de Zack Efron no sabiendo qué trama el detective.

-Bien... estaremos esposados las veinticuatro horas al dia...- Acto seguido el adicto al azúcar le puso unas esposas que dios sabrá en dónde escondía.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE PASAR VEINTICUATRO HORAS AL DIA CON UN DIABETICO?- Grito el castaño ante la situación.

-No soy diabético. Solo soy adicto al azúcar.- Aclaró el detective desenvolviendo una paleta.

-Claro... es "TAN" normal...- Dijo sarcástico el castaño.

-¡A mí también me gusta el azúcar!- Le dijo Ryuk al castaño.

-¡Cállate Ryuk!- Le gritó el castaño al Shinigami, acción que extrañó un poco al pelinegro. ¿Desde cuándo Light le habla al aire?

-Esquizofrénico.- Le dijo el detective.

-¡NO SOY ESQUIZOFRÉNICO!- Le gritó el castaño al detective mientras con una mano hizo que su paleta cayera al piso.

-Ahora 94% de probabilidad. Oye ¿Por qué te acercas a mí con mirada psicópata? 95%, 96%, 97%- Acto seguido el castaño le da tremenda bofetada al detective que este terminó en el suelo.

El pelinegro se levantó.

-¡98.5% de que eres gay!- Acusó el ojeroso.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No soy gay!- Acto seguido el castaño empezó a usar las cadenas de las esposas para ahorcar al pelinegro.

-¿Entonces por qué tu apellido al revés dice "I'm a gay"? – Expuso el detective

-¡Es pura coincidencia!- Exclamó el asesino soltando al detective.

-Light ¿Tienes rayitos en el cabello?- Dijo el pelinegro señalando la cabeza del castaño.

-¡Por lo menos yo no uso delineador!

-¡No es delineador! ¡Son mis ojeras!- Bien... castaño y pelinegro acaban de recurrir a la violencia.

Y en el fondo estaban Watari y el papá de Light cómo se llame cada uno con un cartel, el de Watari llevaba escrita una "L" con caligrafía gótica. Mientras que el señor Yagami llevaba Kira tachado y escrito Light debajo de eso. Un posible error al hacer el cartel.

-¡BUENO YA ESTUVO!- Gritó Light tomando por la camiseta al pelinegro.

Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final...

Pero sonó el celular de L.

L solo se soltó del agarre del castaño y sacó su celular.

-¿Hola?

-_¡L! ¿Ya te enteraste de la muerte de B?_

-Sí, Mello.

_-Oye ¿Y cómo te va con el caso Kira? _

El ojeroso se aseguró de que el castaño no lo oyera.

-100% Seguro... Light Yagami es gay.- Acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasó, Ryuuzaky?- Preguntó el castaño un poco más calmado.

-Nada importante.- Dijo el pelinegro sin interés.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno antes de que te largues a hacer algo más productivo que leer mis idioteces quiero decir que hubo partes que basé en parodias que encontré en un blog. Este blog se llama Gothic Paranoid. Sus parodias son realmente buenas a diferencia de las estupideces que escribo. <strong>

**¡Reviews! **


End file.
